


Clarke's Heat

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Knotting, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill





	Clarke's Heat

The winter sun had set about the time they passed through Tonopah, Arizona making the early evening on the bus even gloomier. It would probably put them in L.A. around eleven or twelve o'clock given the traffic they would hit, even on this dreary weekday.

Lexa had hours to go until they made it to the outskirts of the city and couldn't stop herself from checking the distance on her phone, more often than she should. It didn't help at all and made the time drag on longer, wishing she were already home.

Home, where Clarke was hopefully still waiting for her.

Lexa rested in the back, as the tour bus cruised down the highway, and watched the lights of the small towns drift pass. During this short tour, she established right away with her bandmates she wasn't in the mood to socialize and only came alive on stage, and they left her alone in her misery. She kept her headphones on for most of the trip with her cap pulled down. It wasn't necessarily to listen to music. It was just a warning to keep away and to stop from snarling at her friends.

Lexa had a good reason for her grumpy mood. Clarke wouldn't answer her texts or phone calls, and she had almost convinced herself that she was cursed, or maybe it was her ex, having that last laugh while she was hauled to jail weeks ago.

It was after they returned from Hawaii, rested, tan and well-loved when the universe decided to fuck with her relationship with Clarke in the New Year.

It was easier to blame some omnipotent being, and she even tried to use it as an excuse for her foolish, stubborn decision to go on tour (even tho' she would only be gone a week or two). Clarke begged her, pleaded with her to stay. Needed, as in her girl wanted to be fucked every which way till Sunday. Not that she would ever object, but her band also needed her, and Lexa thought she could squeeze in a couple of gigs before Clarke's heat started and wasn't due until after she got back.

_I'm sorry Clarke, but my band needs me._

Lexa leaned against the window, putting a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, remembering Clarke's lower lip trembling and that one lone tear, turning into many with that single statement. Lexa wanted to remove the distance between them, cancel her plans, and take back her words that caused Clarke so much sadness.

Lexa almost convinced herself she heard Clarke's heart break when the bus showed up at their house. As Lexa turned to wave goodbye, Clarke had already shut the door. Lexa felt it like a knife to her heart, when Clarke mirrored the rejection for leaving her alone during their winter break. If she had only ran back to Clarke and gathered her arms and to hell with the band and her commitments.

But she couldn't. After her ex's video hit the web and the police press release explaining the extortion she prevented, they took a short vacation, to avoid the inevitable media attention. Now Lexa needed to face the music and owed it to her band that she could handle the heat.

It didn't improve her mood when Anya pointed out a stupid poll on TMX, the notorious Hollywood gossip website, the authenticity of the X-rated video and to her irritation, it was nearly sixty percent positive it was Lexa in the flick, lewdly fucking her ex-girlfriend. No amount of denial on her part would change people's minds, not that she had said a word on advice from her lawyer when mics were shoved in her face. It was best that she didn't add to the insanity, it still couldn't have helped Clarke's mood if she became aware.

~

When they arrived back in Los Angeles, Lexa hesitated to text Clarke to tell her she was almost home, because of the late hour and also afraid of the continuing silence would be a wall between them. She was exhausted, and her body craved their connection. Lexa hoped when she returned, with guitar in hand, wearing her heart on her sleeve, Clarke would welcome her back from their brief separation.

~

Lexa said she would be back in a week.

Clarke, being pissed and hurt when Lexa left alone on their winter break, avoided her messages. At first, she thought it would only make her feel worst and sensed the distance between keenly when the days and nights crept slowly along. She was also confused by the slight rejection, or maybe if she were honest with herself, she might have overreacted and hadn't responded when Lexa reached out to her and frankly didn't know what to say.

It was the forced timeout that irritated Clarke the most, for what, when both would suffer from the brief separation? And again Lexa's words rang in her head and lived off of the hope. That she would be gone, no more than a week, but that week had passed, and it had been ten days, and nine long nights alone.

Days praying her heat wouldn't come when Lexa was gone. Nights spent at her easel, slapping on paint on the canvas didn't help. Time she could have spent cleaning out her queue of programs on Netflix, but also knowing they couldn't possibly hold her interest. Finally cursing whatever deity who refused to hear her words, when her heat started to build, knowing that it would arrive with a vengeance before Lexa returned. But, until Lexa came back and into her arms, she was on her own, alone and horny.

Clarke found herself wandering their home. Each room reminded her of Lexa, and the deep ache intensified her mate's absences. That growing urged to be bred, knotted and claimed fixed profoundly in her loins. A burning desired to be fucked and owned by the only person that matter to her.

Clarke resisted the urged to take care of herself with the Christmas gift from Raven. It would feel like a pity fuck, half satisfying and would probably intensify her lust. But the real reason, Clarke didn't want anything inside her but her mate. The longing drew her to the massive living room window of their home and looked out, cursing unable to see because of the dense greenery and fence that line their property and wondered how in the world she would make until Lexa returned.

~

Bleary-eyed and hungry, Clarke scuffed her bright pink fuzzy slippers over the wooden floor on her way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Something sweet and cold was what she needed. Clarke hunted in the freezer finding several bottles of Ketel vodka, contemplating the liquor for a moment until finding one lone fudge bar remaining in its container.

Clarke ripped it open and sucked on the delight, as she leaned against the kitchen counter. It was one bright moment making her forget about her misery until she heard the familiar sound of a bus groaning and hiss of the breaks as it came to a stop. Clarke tossed the half-eaten bar into the sink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she ran to the front window and pulled back the curtains.

The only face she wanted to see wasn't the first one she saw. The headlights fell on Anya, exiting the bus. Leaning side to side as she stretched out her back. The remaining members of Praimfaya followed, talking loudly and everyone seemed drunk but probably more likely high on herb.

Lexa was the last to leave the bus but kept hidden with her back turned from Clarke's sight. She craved to see her alpha, wondering what expression her mate's face would tell. Lexa turned, reaching for her luggage, then stopped to shake hands with her friends and bro-hugged Anya who drew her to the side to talk for a few minutes. Lexa nodded her head and watched as the band reboarded the bus once more as it came to life again and pulled out of the circular driveway, keeping Lexa concealed until it rumbled out of sight. It left her alone with just the outdoor lanterns, casting her in light and shadows.

Lexa's whole body seemed withdrawn into itself. With her shoulders slump as well as her head, then saw her take in a breath and finally looked up with hope brimming at the edges of her exposed soul.

Clarke couldn't have been more wrong as the beginnings of her heat brain couldn't cloud the devotion she saw in Lexa's eyes. It allowed Clarke to step back and measure against what was her mistaken rejection of what was true love radiating from her alpha. Feeling ashamed at how she had been so very wrong about the whole damn thing, she opened the front door.

Lexa sniffed the air, and her body straightened as her eyes focus on Clarke, releasing her luggage and held out her arms. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Clarke stepped out of the door and ran to Lexa's open arms, and they met in a clash of bodies as kisses covered her lips.

 _I'm sorry, and I missed you,_ clouded the air as it mixed with their scents in a rush of emotions of forgiveness and need.

~

Lexa felt like it was her birthday and Christmas all rolled up into one when Clarke drew her back inside their home and pushed her against the closed door but needed to be the first to apologize, "I'm sorry I had to leave."

"I missed you, and I'm sorry for not..."

She cut Clarke off with a kiss and said, "There is nothing you need to be sorry about, Clarke. I'm blaming all of this on my ex."

Clarke laughed and leaned her head against Lexa's chest. They rested for a moment finally finding the peace that had alluded them the past week as they rocked against the door holding each other. A subtle shift in the air between them and Lexa lifted Clarke's chin and melted under the intense gaze of lust brimming at the edges of her smokey blue eyes, drifting to one eye and then the other. She knew the look, understood her need and wanted to fulfill all of Clarke's desires, but she also didn't want to kill the mood, still carrying the hours riding the bus, over her body.

"I've been on the road for hours, and I could use a shower." To soften the blow for making her mate wait a moment longer, she left the luggage by the front door and lifted Clarke in her arms and took her to their bedroom.

Finding her way by instinct, her eyes lightly closed as she held onto Clarke who had possession over her mouth. Filthy and needy, groaning moans of desire pouring off of her. But when Clarke sucked on her tongue, it made her hard in an instant, and she faltered, wishing her jeans would rip open as her cock strained against her worn denim covered prison.

Lexa's desire grew as she tossed Clarke on the bed with a huff. Clarke's slippers went flying as she ripped her sweats and panties off and pulled her feet down to the end of the bed, lifting her legs and draped them over her shoulders and buried her face between Clarke's legs. One hand wrapped around Clarke's leg allowing her fingers part her soaking lips. The other hand went to the waistband of her jeans and tugged, detecting the soft the sounds of the buttons releasing and withdrew herself from her pants.

Lexa growled into Clarke's pussy, licking her way up one side and down the other, over and around her clit and avoiding the sensitive flesh, for now. She wanted to build Clarke up until she pleaded with her to come. Sending her over into a satisfying climax and leaving her too weak to stand and giving her time take a quick shower. That still hung in the back of her mind as her hips sought relief from the cool air over her exposed cock. Unable to run her hand over her shaft while Clarke bucked into her face and she held on for dear life.

"Fuck me," Clarke cried out.

Lexa snarled as Clarke's heat scent filled her lungs and used her nose nudged around her dripping slick wetness. Coating her face as she cupped Clarke's ass, pulling her closer and burying her tongue deep inside her mate. Clarke's body shook around her head. Her legs draped over her back drew her in, Clarke was close. So close to coming apart. Lexa could have pulled back, leave her wanting. But her common sense also told her, it would to be cruel after their separation, she needed her omega to come.

Clarke's clit swelled outward from the hood of skin, more so as she came into her heat and Lexa latched on and flicking firmly once then twice, and Clarke cried out, her back arching as she exploded over Lexa's chin and tee-shirt.

Lexa bumped her nose over her clit and watched, fascinated at her pulsing release. Clarke began to settle as she blew over the throbbing bud and placed a gentle kiss.

Clarke hissed as her hands combed through her hair, encouraging Lexa to come to her. Hands on her shoulders and she fell into her arms. The moment her cock pressed down against Clarke's naked belly, Lexa began to arch and hump against her soft skin by instinct.

Clarke reached down and tried to edge her cock inside as Lexa resisted half-heartedly. "Clarke, I need too..." Stopping when Clarke drew her down into a kiss, claiming possession over her tongue once more.

Clarke groaned into her mouth, no doubt tasting her first release. One of many her girl would experience the next few days. Lexa so wanted to be inside of Clarke, the bare surface of her stomach, however sensual, wasn't enough contact. Lexa hesitated to go any further until removed the odors of the bus and all of the miles from the road off of her body.

Clarke looked up at her still in the fog of her climax and released her. "Go, but hurry back."

"I promise." Lexa kissed her once more and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

~

Clarke realized as she waited, Lexa's thoughtful care over her need intensified her yearning to be bred. What fell away, was the disappointment of their brief separation. Clarke's excitement grew into that longing that would bring out her mating omega's aggression. Only the very hint of Clarke's heat was satisfied, but the intense need to be fucked still held heavy in her loins as Clarke ran her hands over the sheets of their unmade bed and listened to Lexa in the bathroom, smiling after she coaxed her getting into the shower. Lexa probably didn't even wait for the water to grow warm.

The seconds turned to minutes, then the water turn off and the shower door opened and closed. A moment later, Lexa stepped out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet from her steaming shower. Lexa's cock stood proudly between her legs and didn't bother drying off. Her hair hung slightly wet around her face and back, and came to the edge of their bed and waited.

Clarke wagged her legs open, purring, then faltered when Lexa began to stroke her cock, making her moan as Lexa chuckled and advanced on her like a panther. Her eyes pinned on the wetness seeping out of cunt. Placing one knee at a time on the surface of their bed and crawled between Clarke's legs welcoming her home.

"Is this what you need, Omega?" Lexa uttered as she sat back on her knees. Clarke nodded, her speech caught in her throat as it drew to her alpha, inviting her to mount her cock.

Clarke kept her eyes locked on her Lexa's, as they grew dark as the night. Her primal urged Clarke to settled her cunt over Lexa's stiff shaft.

Lexa looked up at her with a cocky grin and held onto her cock as Clarke eased down. Moaning as each inch filled that aching emptiness. It wiped away the remaining doubt the last few days created.

~

Lexa buried her face between Clarke's breast when she seated herself on her lap. Staying still for a moment as she worshiped each nipple. Kissing one and then the other and gazed up into Clarke's face. Her eyes closed as she sucked on her lower lip and rolled her throbbing clit into her short curls at the base of her cock.

Clarke's cunt was tight. Squeezing down and milking her cock for all she was worth, urging Lexa to come. But, it was much, much too soon to release into her mate as her knot had yet to swell. What self-control she possessed, Lexa rose on her knees, taking Clarke with her. Their bodies tightly connected and lifted Clarke a few inches off of her cock, making Clarke cry out at the lack of fullness she craved.

Over and over, Lexa penetrated her mate. Clarke's legs wrapped securely around her waist as she took her girl for a ride. The heat and sweat built between them when Clarke bit down on Lexa's lip then sucked it into her mouth. Lust filled Clarke's darkened eyes when she pulled back. Lexa bucked her hips upward into Clarke's dripping cunt again and again.

Sweat covered foreheads, as wet cheeks and lips were kissed. Lexa was home, her mate still desired her. Her place inside her mate sooth the ache of their separation until nothing in the world existed but the love they had for one another.

~

Thick, long and hot. Clarke reeled as Lexa surged inside of her. Clarke's nails raked over Lexa's shoulders then gripped the back of her neck. Pulling Lexa's face up, seeing in her half-open eyes, their connection.

Gone was the doubt that had been her company. Banished from her thoughts was the distance that kept them apart. Lexa claimed her body and soul as she filled her. Lexa groaned as she ran her nose over her neck, parting her hair, hunting for her mating mark and finding it with a kiss to the scar.

Lexa's cock grew hungry as she pounding into her flesh, claiming her omega. Then laid Clarke on her back, pushing her legs further apart. The growing urgency between them, rising.

Clarke knew the moment was near for them both. Lexa panted and spoke words of desire on each thrust. "You need me. You want only me inside of you. My omega, my omega," Over and over again, Lexa's truth laid bare, and Clarke's heart soared over the din of doubt that plagued her thoughts.

"Fuck me, Lexa. Harder." Her alpha complied and split her apart on each thrust.

~

Lexa could hold out as long as need be, giving everything to her omega and erasing the pain of their separation created. Biting down on Clarke's shoulder cause her mate to squeeze down tighter over her cock. Sheath within her mate as her knot began to fill. Lexa's pushed hard, pushed deeper as Clarke's legs wrapped around her body and opened enough that her knot nearly caught.

Crying out in a need and disappointment, she could hear in Clarke's moans and pushed once more, coming close yet still not locking herself in place.

"Please Lexa, I need you, all of you. Inside of me."

It nearly broke Lexa's heart and rose over her mate. Finding her eyes, pleading to be mated. Lexa kissed her lips, parting them as she moved quicker, deeper, slamming between her open legs and then with a steady, sure path, her knot slipped past the tight muscle of Clarke's cunt, and her mate came.

Lexa soon followed, squirting hot jets of come deep inside her mate. Her face caught between Clarke's neck and face, pushing on each release to fill her wholly, as they soon settled and took a moment to find their breaths.

Clarke's hands roamed over her back. Making patterns on her skin, that if she could think clearly, may have been words of love. Tied for the moment, Lexa lifted off of Clarke a mere inch or two and kissed her cheek, then laid her head down contemplating the next few days she would give everything to Clarke to fulfill her heat and filled her heart with love. She owed everything to Clarke, for finding her soul and keeping it safe in their joined bodies.

~ A few days later ~

Lexa could be all sex without even trying. Deep in sleep with the ink on her back was a poem from Clarke she received one misty day last year, now laid bare before her. Lexa had returned to her life after a brief separation and misunderstanding. Those words now covered her soul as well. Devotion laid bare in three paragraphs.

It was the first time she honestly saw Lexa, raw and vulnerable. Emotions radiated off her skin like steam, filling the air between them with a suffocating aura of affection. It was as if whatever happened before was a myth, and at that moment, true love was all that existed for them both.

Clarke had never felt the power of words till then, never really put stock in them, but with Lexa, it was different. Everything was always different because of her.

Tears pricked at the back of Clarke’s eyes until a shift of the bed and a moan was heard coming from under the pillows. Complaining about the brightness of the room, no doubt, but no word was utter. Just that tell-tale sign her mate was coming awake.

“Clarke…?” A raspy voice no louder than a whisper, as if speaking any louder would disturb some ancient ritual of morning quietness.

“I’m here, love.”

Lexa forces one of her eyes to open just the slightest. The kiss of the sun, too much for her to take at this hour. She was semi-awake, and her energy had still not reached full recovery from the duration of Clarke's heat.

“…bed,” she grumbled.

Clarke smirks as her brow quips. “Hmmm?”

“You. Bed. Now. Too early.”

It was almost noon, but on Lexa’s days off, being out of bed before then wasn’t an option. Clarke shook her head, amused as ever by her grumpy mate.

“But I was gonna make you breakfast. Maybe go for a walk on the beach, since it’s nice out today.”

Her smirk grow into a broad smile when she hears a sonata of growls leaving the duvet.

“BED,” Lexa grumbles louder, her one eye glaring at her playful lover.

Clarke effortlessly slips under the covers and under her mate. Lexa’s full arousal still at slumber between her legs. Lexa pulls her closer and settles her nose into a clump of blond hair and begins to snore.

As endearing as Lexa could be. Her body warmed from sleep brings out her scent so subtly. It still had the effect of setting her sex on fire.

Clarke pinches one ass cheek and waits for a response and hearing none, but a slight whine from pouty lips and a puff of air.

A minute later, “Go to sleep.”

“I’m trying.” Clarke shifts under Lexa.

“Babe,” another whine and Lexa nudges her way to her mating mark and mouths the slight scar under her lips and mumbles. “Still sleepy, promise later..beach later.”

Clarke loves it when Lexa is like this. Half dead and worn, but still ever the affectionate alpha as always. She brings her palm up to the brown mane that cascaded over her shoulder and tangles her fingers within them.

A rhythm of purring is her reward as she massages Lexa’s scalp underneath. Lexa’s arms cling to her even tighter in response. A kiss finding her home on pale skin.


End file.
